The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Digital photographing apparatuses, such as cameras, camcorders, etc., may perform a zoom operation to enlarge a distant subject, and may adjust a focus to capture a clear sill image or moving image. Also, the digital photographing apparatuses may drive a zoom lens, a focus lens, an iris, a shutter, etc., to perform various functions, and require a predetermined power to drive each element.